hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Ami Onuki
Ami Onuki is one of the members of the rock band Puffy and the deuteragonist of the series. She is a drummer. Appearance She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a go-go dress that has a yellow and yellow shirt shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. When she is competing with villains, Ami magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a yellow tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For the swimsuit, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and a flip-flop olives. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. For Magician assistant outfit, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In Mad, She wears a blue dress with purple pants, white socks and black shoes. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years younger, yet acting less mature than Yumi). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles, and anything else typically girly, which is the opposite of Yumi. In Toon cup 2012, she was depicted being less of a girly stereotype. Special Abilities Ami can play her drums with her bare feet, as seen in both "Ami Goes Bad" and "Mean Machine". Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi, though not as skillful or as Yumi (which leads to her ultimate demise later). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. She plays football in Toon cup 2012 and . Gallery File:亜美・小貫.png|Ami in her regular outfit File:Ami_in_her_battle_outfit.png|Ami in her powerful battle uniform Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m48s226.png Hqdefault.jpg Talent.jpg 2014-12-21 17.29.10-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h02m56s152.png Ami And Yumi.png Hula Puffy.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h16m43s239.png|Ami in her second and current swimsuit Ami onuki swimsuit.jpg Ami onuki swimsuit 2.jpg Young Ami And Yumi.png|Ami is Young. Picture 2289.JPG AmiAndYumi'sScooters.png|STOP RIGHT THERE! (Wait, I thought you were rockstars...) Ami's face.jpg|Ami in Manga Madness 2 ami bikini.PNG|Ami in her first swimsuit with flip flops and headband Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h55m31s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h03m21s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h09m15s71.jpg A8616i0_Ami-185.gif Ami.jpg Excited by nfc2005-d8pxn7r.png|Wait, have you give credit? Ami and Yumi.png Ami and Yumi in Western Outfits.png Ami and Yumi Barefoot.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m32s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m21s24.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h46m05s39.jpg Ami and Yumi Standing.png AWESOME.png Ami and Yumi Smiling.png Ami and Yumi in Jungle Outfits.png Ami's boots.JPG Ami's dress.JPG Ami's flower.JPG Ami Icon.png Ami and Yumi Ready to Sign Up.png Ami and Yumi Stunned.png Ami Standing Very Cute.png Ami Sleeping.png Ami What's Going On.png Ami Posing.png Ami and Yumi in the Western Town.png Puffy Style.png Ami Looking Pretty.png Puffy Got A Plan.png Ami Ounki.png Category:Anime-animated characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Beautifuls